Demon Eyes
by Clopins-Gypsy-Dancer
Summary: Two sisters with rare eyes have a destiny that niether of them can escape. Can they love? Will they survive? Can Clopin keep this promise to an old friend?
1. Destiny

Demon Eyes

**I do not own anything related to the Disney Hunchback of Notre Dame, but the idea's and Isadora and Suzette are mine. If you don't like the idea of Clopin and Frollo with other girls, don't read please.**

Paris the city of love and full of mystery, and gypsies whom most people don't seem to know much about, but are mesmerized and enchanted by. The early morning seeped through the windows of the sleeping citizens of Paris, while others were already hard at work. Two sleepy figures clothed in bright colours and bangles walked the streets of Paris, preparing to work as well. They were gypsy sisters, a bad omen to some, but they were hardly a threat unless provoked. One was around the age of eighteen and the other seemed to be fifteen, and by looking at their expressions, they seemed close and mysterious due to their odd eye colour.

The oldest had dark brown hair and had a red scarf in her hair to help keep it back, but to no avail. She wore a white tube top and a red corset with silver moon in the corner of it, which completed her dark blue skirt, which went to her ankles and her light purple scarf around her dancer waist, with silver coins around the rim. She also wore three gold bangles on her right wrist and one on her left wrist, along with one on her right ankle. She had light pink lips, and her eyes seemed brown, but red at the same giving her a demoness quality, but her soul was pure.

The youngest sister, but just as mature and strong had deep black hair and wore a purple tank top complete with a black and red corset. She wore a deep green skirt and a purple sash, that if she wanted to hide in the shadows and become unnoticed, she would be safe due to the dark colours. She wore two gold bangles on her left wrist and a gold one on each of her ankles. Her lips were a deeper pink shade while her eyes were also dark, but seemed to be more of a lavender colour than black giving her too a demon quality.

Due to their eyes they were outcast by their very own parents and the other gypsies who were once their friends and family, no one wanted demons in their family, even if they were one of their own. Due to this, they both had grown up and knew how to fight skilfully with a knife, but they only attacked when their lives where in danger. They walked Paris in awe looking at the tall buildings and sound of birds flying overhead, for they had never been to the city before and everything was new and exciting. They traveled passed a cemetery, and a huge church, which seemed to tower over the city as if protecting it from an unknown terror.

"Isadora, what should we eat this morning? I'm tired of eating nothing and just drinking water." The younger sister asked.

"Suzette, you know as well as I do that we have no money, we shall have to steal…" Isadora replied.

Neither gypsy liked to steal, but what choice did they have? They walked around the town for a little bit more to see where a bakery was; they learned over the years that the bakery was the easiest place to steal food with a distraction. In their view they caught a colourful caravan that had children in front of it, listening to what seemed to be a masked man telling them a story. Right next to the caravan was their target, a bakery with an older man as the baker. Older men were easier to trick since they usually fell for their tricks since they were young and beautiful. They headed that way when a man called to them,

"Bonjour strange beauties!"

They turned their attention to the very same masked man that was entertaining children just before. He leaned on the caravan with his shoulders as he waved to them. He seemed to be in his young twenties, and he wore a colourful yellow and purple outfit, complete with a dark blue hat with a yellow feather sticking out of it. They smiled back, but they didn't want him to catch them stealing food, they felt embarrassed by it, but they were too tired to dance for their food this morning, and stealing would be quicker. Isadora walked to the front counter of the bakery, while Suzette went to the side watching her sister and waited for her cue. She nodded to show Isadora that she was ready.

"Oh! I feel faint! It must be the heat!" Isadora cried as the baker turned her way and watched her 'faint' to the floor. The baker quickly came out of the shop to help her while Suzette walked into the bakery and grabbed two large buns.

"My dear are you alright?" the old baker asked.

She fluttered her eyes open and said, "Oh yes, it must be the heat!" her acting was convincing and she was helped out while Suzette ran back to her hiding spot as not to be seen. Once Isadora had regained herself, she thanked the baker.

"Wait, you must be hungry, please take his loaf to help with the heat." He said as he handed her a loaf of bread.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you." She said as she gave him a wink.

Isadora walked to Suzette who already had two loafs of bread, they didn't want to eat too much and three loafs was a lot of bread between the two of them. They were slender and used to not eating, so they didn't need much food to keep them alive.

"What an act!"

They turned to see the masked man yell at them. Not wanting him to blow their cover, Isadora and Suzette walked over to the strange man.

"Bonjour Monsieur, please keep your tongue and what you have seen to yourself." Isadora said sarcastically, but just as polite.

"We don't need our little trick to be discovered." Suzette added.

The man just laughed at them and answered,

"I will not do such a thing, but tell me why do you steal?"

To Isadora he was asking too many questions for two girls that he just met, but she would rather him know the truth than him thinking that they were common thieves.

"We steal because we are gypsies and we cannot afford to buy the goods we need to survive."

"We only do this clown to survive." Said Suzette.

The man only laughed.

"I am a gypsy like you, and never have I heard such spark from two young women! What are your names?" the man asked leaning in closer to Isadora.

"My name is Isadora and this is my sister Suzette."

"What rare and exotic names you have been blessed with, they found very foreign."

"Thank you, but we really must be going." Isadora said and she turned her back, only to see a colourful body in front of her.

"Where may I ask where will you go?" said a small puppet that looked like himself. Isadora was taking back, while Suzette thought it was very cute and laughed.

"That's very amusing…" Isadora said placing her hands on her hips.

"Aww Clopin, she doesn't seem to like us!" the little puppet cried placing its hands over its eyes. The name startled Isadora and Suzette.

"Your name is Clopin?" Suzette asked, her eyes large.

"Oui!" he said giving a bow.

"Is it true that you are king of the gypsies?" Isadora asked, her voice filled with excitement and eagerness. Clopin nodded.

"Then you must have known our mother!" Suzette said jumping up and down, unable to control herself.

Clopin looked at the happy child, then at her sister.

"What was your mothers name?" he said handing the puppet to Suzette and walked closer to Isadora.

"Juliet…" the older sister said, as if it burned her lips to say it.

Clopin's eyes seemed wider and answered just above a whisper,

"The demons daughters…"

The sister's eyes went wide.

"How dare you!" Isadora said, her red eyes glowing with hate.

"You are so rude! How dare you say that about us!" Suzette saying as she handed back the puppet to Clopin.

"We are not a demons daughters, we were cursed with these eyes from the man who was our father…a priest who broke his vows and was punished with giving us these eyes!" Isadora explained, tears threatening to fall.

Clopin suddenly felt guilty and responded placing a hand on her shoulders.

"Forgive me, I meant no harm. I knew your mother. She was a very sweet gypsy with a large heart, but also bore that fire within her that I can see inside both of you. She married your father because she loved him, and him in return, I know this because I was there to witness the private union between them."

Suzette nudged Isadora's arm. Turning her head slightly to see out of the corner of her eye, she nodded and placed her hand on Clopin's and removed it from her shoulder.

"Thank you Clopin for not understanding out pain." She said hatefully and turned on her heel, with Suzette following.

"Where will you go!?" Clopin cried to them.

"Any where that you are not!" Isadora called.

Clopin sadly watched the two sisters walk away from him, his heart full of pity and regret.


	2. Men

Isadora was still enraged as she and Suzette walked by a few motels, seeing if they could stay for the night, for once it was morning, but now it was night; but they were unsuccessful for they had no money to pay. They walked and walked, and soon they became tired and cold.

"I'm so tired Isadora." Suzette said, wiping away the sleep from her tired eyes.

"I know my dear, we will find a place soon." She said, wrapping a comforting arm around her sister.

Isadora knew that since she was the older sister, she would have to take care of her little sister, since she had been doing that since they were little children. They never knew a mother's love, or the love that a father should give his daughters; they were outcasts and she bore hatred to many people, yet she never told Suzette this. Her red eyes searched for a place for them to rest, when her eyes met a windmill where a light was lit.

"Come sister, look ahead." She said pointing to the light.

Together they walked to the windmill where Suzette knocked lightly on the door; this was their last hope, or they were to sleep on the streets tonight. Behind the large wooden door, footsteps could be heard and mumbling, when it swung open and a large man with a kind face asked them,

"Hello there what can I do for you? You looked chilled to the bone!"

"Please monsieur, we need a place to stay for the night, but we have no means to pay." Isadora said, tired and weak.

"I would never ask for money miss, please come in and stay for the night."

"But sir, we are gypsies." Suzette said.

The man smiled and replied to her, "That doesn't matter to me my dear, I provide a home for wearily travelers no matter what race they are." He motioned them to come in.

"Thank you for your kindness." The older sister said taking his hand in thanks.

They walked into a cozy looking house with a small fireplace, where his wife and two children were sat. The wife looked and rose to her feet to greet their guests.

"Welcome my dears, you must be tired! Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No thank you, just a place to rest." Suzette said.

"Of course right this way." She said as she brought them to a small place in the corner where there was blankets and some hay.

"I hope that this will be enough, I'm afraid this is all the room we have."

Isadora thanked her, "No this is plenty and more than we deserve." She said as Suzette went and laid on the hay.

"Have a good sleep." The lady said as she left them.

Isadora walked over where Suzette was close to following asleep, and laid next to her little sister.

"Good night Suzette." Said she, as she wrapped a blanket around both of them.

"Night Isadora."

The next morning they awoke early to see the old man that helped them already working around the house, while his wife and two children slept silently close by. Isadora woke Suzette and told her that they would have to leave. Sighing they both rose from their bed and stretched; once they were ready, Isadora went to the man.

"Thank you again for letting us stay here. I know we have no money to pay, but please take this, it's a gypsy talisman that will keep you safe and protect you from evil." She said handing a gypsy necklace. It had a moon and a lily placed within the centre of the necklace, surrounded by beads and string.

"This is beautiful, thank you, and please if you are ever in need of shelter, do not be afraid to come back and see me."

She nodded and both she and Suzette left the windmill to continue another day. They had slept in later than they thought that they had as they noticed that the sun was near nine. Together both gypsies walked near the Notre Dame cathedral where they sat on the steps and pulled out the extra loaf that they had taken the day before and ate. Both were on guard in case anyone would try to sneak up on them from behind, for they had heard about the solider brutality that was present in Paris under a cruel judges authority.

They soon realized that the small loaf wasn't big enough for both of them to share, so their only choice was to steal again, so they got up reluctantly and walked to the direction of the bakery.

"Here sister, I will distract him today so that he doesn't recognize you." Suzette suggested. Nodding, Isadora agreed and went into the same hiding spot, while Suzette starting talking to the baker. Isadora was certain that this would be the best time to make her move, so she moved her hand upward in the movement to grab a piece of bread that was close by, when she felt something come up behind her. Whipping around, a loaf in her hand she confronted the stranger, only to notice that it was the gypsy man from yesterday.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at the loaf in her upraised hand.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you want us to get caught!?" Isadora whispered.

"No, but I don't think you need to steal again." He said.

"Well we don't need your…" she started to say, only to hear,

" Hey you gypsy! What are you doing?!" a guard yelled, noticing the loaf in Isadora's hand. Looking at Suzette and back at the guards, the baker said,

"Hey you thieves!" Both girls didn't have to think, they just moved as they got up and ran to the nearest escape that they could find. They ran past people and tables alike, while people yelled angrily at them and the guard coming closer.

"Split up!" Suzette said as she turned a left hand corner and out of site. Isadora took the right turn hoping that the guard would follow her and not her sister; she was right. The guard came closer when she was sure that he was going to catch her when she heard him fall to the ground with oomph. Looking behind her, she saw the man on the floor knocked out, with Clopin standing next to him, a grin on his face.

"It seems you were in need of assistance." He said laughing doing a flip to become close to her. She was surprised and impressed, after all this man once insulted her, now helped her.

"I guess you're not useless after all." Isadora laughed.

"I do what I can!" Clopin said taking her hand and kissing it, which caused her to drop the loaf in her hands. Blood rushed to her cheeks, this never happened to her before. Clopin raised his head and smiled a coy smile,

"She blushes!"

Taking her hand from his, she replied,

"No, I just realized that my sister is lost." The blush still in her cheeks.

"Come we will look for her together." He said.

Suzette feeling that she was safe stopped running and began walking. She hoped that her sister was safe, but she had a feeling that she would be, so she didn't worry too much. She walked passed various gypsies when she met a group of people circled around a young man around seventeen throwing fire sticks in the air, and catching them. He had dark brown hair and sea blue eyes, and he seemed to be well fit. He was very handsome to Suzette, and she couldn't help but stare. Fire was alive in the air, and she was afraid that he would burn himself, but he didn't. He looked in her direction, and winked. Suzette looked behind her and beside her to see if he was winking at another girl, but she was the only one there. The young man laughed as he watched her looked around.

"Suzette!" she heard a woman call. Looking behind her, she saw her sister and Clopin run to her.

"Thank god you are alright." Isadora said hugging her sister, crushing the bread in her hands. Pulling away they both looked at the ruined loaf and sighed. Isadora dropped the ruined loaf to the floor, there was hardly anything left of it.

"Look Isadora, this guy is insane!" she said pointing to the young man, who now finished his act and was picking up the coins people had thrown.

"That is young Monty, a very fine gypsy and one of my best friends." Clopin explained as he nodded at the young gypsy man.

Monty began walking to them and Suzette leaned into Isadora whispering,

"Do I look ok?"

Laughing the older sister replied,

"Why do you fancy him?"

"Quite he's coming!"

Both girls stood there as Clopin greeted Monty with a hug.

" Monty, I'm sorry I missed the show!" sarcasm was present in his voice. The dark haired man laughed, slapping him on the back,

"Another time old man! Who are your new friends?" he said moving his head in the direction of Suzette and Isadora.

"This is Isadora and Suzette, they are new gypsies in Paris."

Monty moved closer and looked at them,

"Such strange eyes…" he said looking into Suzette's.

Isadora smiled, for her it was quite comical; Suzette was blushing and looked as if this was the first man she had ever met in her entire life.

"Where are they staying?" Monty asked Clopin.

" I was going to ask if they wanted to come to the Court of Miracles." He said turning to Isadora.

"Where is that?"

"A place where gypsies are free and safe from Frollo and his guards." Clopin explained.

"Who is Frollo?" asked Suzette.

"All of that will be explained later, but come, let us go to the Court of Miracles." Monty replied.

Together all four of them walked, but to where Isadora and Suzette didn't know…


End file.
